fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki/Akatsuki Building
The Akatsuki Building is a large, two-story high building that serves as headquarters to the Independent Guild Akatsuki. The building was acquired during the second arc of Fairy Tail: Dawn, as the guild officially had no real home before the building was adopted as their base. Design Outside As stated before, the Akatsuki guild building is a large, two-story building that appears rather Oriental on the outside; almost like a pagoda which appears amusingly, as if it were made from the same materials as the paper walls located in Eastern countries- though in fact it is composed of a highly durable, unnamed material. The building is mostly constructed from dark red pillars, green tiled roofs, Overall, the building instills a sense of security in all who step inside. First Floor Inside, the building is highly similar to a massive food court, which consists of iron and wood, for the floors plus walls and the tables, respectively. It is held up by the same crimson beams that the whole building is composed of. These tables are littered about, with several possessing a Lacrima-powered laptop which allows guild members to research mission requests and other important things with relative ease. In their spare time, several female members of the guild act as waitresses, all wearing French Maid outfits to serve customers. Near the back of the first floor there is a more proper bar. Second Floor The guild's second floor is much larger than the first- it appears rather similar to the first floor, but well, traces of advancement in design can clearly be seen. The second floor contains another request board which is dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs, off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages. There are also restaurant tables, as well as a kitchen, and next to the kitchen there is a resting room. Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the floor is a virtual reality fight simulator. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room, and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that, is a storage room, which is located next to a second rest/shower room. At the very back of the second floor there is a medium-sized swimming pool which lacks a spring-board. Third Floor The guild's third floor contains the lodgings of the guild; which is where all the members of the guild rest. Each room is tailor-fit to each member's specifications; for example, Iris Lavra's room has a giant hamster wheel. However, each room has a double-bunked bed, a sofa, a television, and a desktop computer- this is utilized for either relaxing or working. Of course, in the center of all this is a giant room for the Guild Master's large enough as it is harem; which has magic coated over it to make it much bigger on the inside than it should be; it is where the Guild Master and his harem relocate for rest. This room possesses a massive, larger than king-sized bed, but other than that, it is outfitted with all of the features of the other rooms. Basement The guild also had a basement, which had a stone floor and housed several round tables complete with chairs, as well as a number of barrels piled up one on the other and some wooden crates. The walls consisted of cement reinforced with the same red beams, and other, red beams placed vertically held up the ceiling, with smaller ones branching off from them horizontally and connecting them to the walls and to each other.